Aetas Reversal
by angel-of-nothing-special987
Summary: When Harry and Draco are both victims of an age reversal potion, will this be beneficial for them both? Secrets will be uncovered, friends will be reunited and feelings may be reciprocated. How will Hogwarts deal with two sneaky 6 year olds? SLASH 8YR H/D
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello FanFiction readers! This is my 2nd story and I still haven't got a beta so if they're any mistakes then, my apologies. Well, on with the show!

'blah' Thoughts

"blah" speech

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

><p>"Harry…"<p>

Poke.

"Harry…"

Double poke

"Haaaarry…"

Triple poke.

Harry was roused from his peaceful slumber by an infernal poking. He batted the hands away but they kept on coming back. Each time he hit them harder, they kept poking him harder.

After 4 wasted minutes of playing poke wars, Harry just gave up and let the hands poke him.

"HARRY! For the love of Merlin, wake up you git!"

"Huh? What?" Said boy groaned.

"Get you lazy arse outta bed!"

"Ughhh, fine I'm getting up…" Harry moaned as he located his glasses and put them on his face.

As soon as his vision focused the first thing he saw was bright blue eyes so close to his face he jumped in surprise, fell off the bed and landed with a thud.

"Ron? What the hell?" Harry asked from the floor.

"Sorry mate," he said not sounding sorry at all, "I figured if I freak you out you would get outta bed."

"Well it worked, why are you so happy today?" Harry mumbled as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Because," Ron paused as if to create suspense, "They're serving pancakes in the Great Hall today!" he announced and bounced to his trunk to get changed in his uniform.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and continued to the bathroom. After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, trying to fix his hair-to no avail-and getting into his Gryffindor robes, Harry grabbed his bag and started to head down to the common room.

Harry was about to open the door, leading out of the boys' dorms, but forgot his potions textbook and his quills on his desk, so he went to grab them. He dropped a quill as he was putting it in his bag, so he kneeled down to get it.

Just about as he was about stand back up, Neville came bursting through the door unaware Harry was on the other side. Since Harry was kneeling so close to the door knob, it whacked him in the face, knocking him backwards causing him to fall on his arse sporting a black eye and broken glasses

Harry groaned from the impact of the door and from the pain in his right eye. 'This just isn't my day,' he thought bitterly to himself.

"Harry?" Neville asked, surprised. When he saw Harry's broken glasses and his black eye, he began to panic.

"Harry! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

'No shit,' Harry thought, "Neville," he started.

"Do you want me to get help, maybe I should go to Madame Pomphrey?"

"Neville," Harry tried again. But he wasn't listening.

"Oh no! You're going to hate me forever aren't you, why can't I do anything right? Stupid, stupid, stu-"

"Neville!" Harry hollered, "Just… stop alright. I'm fine." He said getting up off the floor.

"A-are you sure Harry?" Neville asked nervous.

"Yes, I don't blame you," Harry reassured, "I shouldn't have been so close to the door."

"I-if you say so Harry," Neville stuttered, looking ashamed at himself, "I-I-I really am sorry."

Harry decided to take pity on the poor boy and accepted his apology. After fixing his glasses he headed down to the common room.

Surprisingly, there was no sign of Ron or Hermione so Harry decided to go to the Great Hall by himself.

As soon as Harry entered through the double doors, all eyes were diverted to him and whispers about his black eye began to arise. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked to the Gryffindor table where he sat opposite Ron and Hermione, with Seamus on his left and Dean on his right.

"'Arry! What happened?" Seamus asked in his Irish accent.

"Did you get beat up or something?" Dean enquired.

"Did Malfoy do it?" Lavender asked.

"Harry!" Hermione nearly yelled, "Tell us what happened!"

Harry sighed as the whole of Gryffindor table fell quiet and began to look at him in curiosity.

"I got hit in the face with a door knob," his confession was met by silence and looks of disbelief. The silence was spread to the Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. If anyone dropped a pin, it would've been as loud as a gunshot.

Three.

Two.

One.

After that unusual declaration Ron began to laugh…hard.

All occupants in the Great Hall stared in shock at Ron who was in hysterics, clutching his abdomen, tears falling from his eyes. Soon, Seamus began to laugh with Ron as well. Dean started to chuckle as well as Fred, George, Pavarti, Lavender and shockingly Hermione.

The laughter was contagious, soon the Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws, and surprisingly the Slytherins joined in the laughter as well. Even the professors were laughing, except Professor Snape.

Dumbledore was laughing uproariously trying to get Snape to laugh by attempting to tickle him, but Snape kept on batting his hands away with a look on his face as if to say 'Old man, you're finally off your rocker'.

Harry wasn't laughing. He just sat there looking scandalised at the strange turn of events. 'The whole world's gone mad!' he thought, so he just sat there waiting for his friends to calm down.

After the Great Hall hat quietened down, Harry turned to glare at Hermione

"Thanks for waiting for me by the way," Harry muttered as he began piling food into his plate.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, looking apologetic, "I tried to hold him back, but Ron just couldn't be separated any longer from the love of his life… his food." Hermione looked slightly disturbed.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

Harry fixed his glare on Ron instead, "I was hungry," Ron retorted, whiping tears from his eyes, "And you were taking forever to get out of the dorms mate."

"Whatever Ron, you're _always_ hungry," Harry said. Ron shrugged his shoulders and continues stuffing his face.

"Well," Hermione started, "We best be getting to potions, we have it with the Slytherins."

At this news both Harry and Ron started groaning.

"Awww! 'Mione, do we have to?"

"Why do we _always_ have potions with the Slytherins?"

"It's after the war and Snape's even more gittish than usual!"

"Not to mention Malfoy-"

Hermione pointedly looked at her best friends which shut them up. "If you envision your future to be successful, then I suggest you pass your N.E.W.T's!" she declared, then stood up and began making her way to potions.

"Why do we even have to take potions?" Ron grumbled as him and Harry began to trek to the classroom.

"I swear Snape gets some sort of sick pleasure from torturing us," Ron continued as they saw Hermione leaning against the wall, reading a book. "I wouldn't argue with you there Ron." Harry agreed.

After the war Harry had gained a grudging respect towards the potions Professor after looking through his memories of his mother. Even though Harry respects Snape it doesn't stop him from hating the git most of the times.

Just seconds after Harry and Ron's arrival, the door to the classroom burst open and revealed a sour looking Professor Snape.

"Get to your seats, NOW!" he commanded and everyone darted inside to take their seats.

Surprisingly Draco was already in his seat reading a book when Harry sat down. "Malfoy," he acknowledged.

"Potter," Draco replied, glancing in his direction. He did a double take and raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry's black eye but didn't comment on it.

"Right," Snape began in a monotone voice, "Turn to page 682. You will have an hour to complete this potion then you _and_ your partner-yes Longbottom-will be testing it."

Harry felt an uneasy feeling sink to his stomach, and for some unknown reason, he wished that he had stayed in bed.

* * *

><p>AN **I AM IN SEARCH OF A BETA! **If you know any good ones or you are one (and you want to be mine), please PM me when you get the chance. Much appreciated.

Was it good or bad? Review/constructive criticism please! :P

Angel-of-nothing-special987

x.o.x.o


	2. AN PLEASE READ!

A/N Sorry guys but I just noticed a few faults in my 1st chapter, so I'm clearing them up.

This story is an AU so…

Fred **IS ALIVE** but he is **NOT** at Hogwarts

Dumbledore **IS ALIVE**

Snape **IS ALIVE**

Sirius is **NOT** dead (If I decide to put him in the story)

The 7th and 8th years **HAVEN'T** done their N.E.W.T's

Remus is **ALIVE**

Slughorn **DOES NOT EXIST** in this story

Hogwarts has been **FIXED** but still has some issues (that will be clearer in later chapters)

If anyone has spotted anything off then please tell me! I won't re-post my 1st chapter because I can't find it :(

Angle-of-nothing-special987

x.o.x.o


End file.
